


Cracking the Code

by CosmicCove



Category: Las Leyendas | Legend Quest (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Old fic god so old...., based off of the Netflix adaptation :), so i get to decide the cute headcanon!, takes place after legend quest season 1, the sugar skulls are my favorite characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicCove/pseuds/CosmicCove
Summary: Finado and Moribunda were supposed to have stopped interfering with Leo's missions by now, but the sugar skull twins aren't quite ready to part ways, especially when there's still new things to learn.
Relationships: Finado & Moribunda, Leo & Finado, Leo & Moribunda, Teodora & Marcella
Kudos: 3





	Cracking the Code

**Author's Note:**

> I found this fic I wrote when I was 14 or something in my google docs and I like it a lot. Idk why I never posted it. I was really timid about sharing my fics back then so I guess that's why. Anyways, enjoy old legend quest fic from when I was super hyperfixated on it.

They were supposed to return after the mission was over; they knew it from the start. Having grown rather fond of whom they were watching over, however, they found that they had heavy hearts at the journey’s end. Keeping the feelings to only each other, they returned to catrina trying to appear satisfied. Perhaps it was her smile that gave away the fact that she had known the entire time they were bound to become attached to their friends sooner or later. That’s when they were given the choice to stay. That’s how they got to stay with their friends. 

Leo and his friends always went on crazy adventures, and they were always there, manipulating the outcomes from a distance, doing their best to keep their friends safe. _“Finado, should we move that box over so they can see the sack better? They are going to need it,”_ Moribunda rattled at her brother. 

_“No, they will find it just fine. Watch.”_ Sure enough, the silly piñata-like creature, Alebrije, tripped over the box and found the bag. Holding it up over him for everyone to see, he yelled something like “I wonder if any good is inside?” But the twins didn’t really hear, they had already snuck around to investigate further. 

Their goal today was to help this Sammy guy invent this device that was going to revolutionize communication. The twins both were unimpressed. They doubted this would help in any significant way, especially since they talked in rattling patterns only known to their kind (and Catrina, of course). Nonetheless, it was their friends' quest, and they made it their priority to assist. 

Finado, spotting another trinket that would be useful in the creation of the tell-E-grim, or whatever it was called, carried the wirey thing into an open space where the crew could easily find it. 

_“Good thinking, brother,”_ Moribunda shook to Finado. As they had predicted, Teodora had pointed the object out to her best friend Marcella, who picked it up for her asteral friend. 

“Ah, we have all the necessary items needed to create my telegram now!” Exclaimed Sammy, who had been searching with them, “This is gonna change the world!” Finado just rolled his eyes, to which Moribunda giggled. 

“How long will it take,” Asked Leo, “To build it?” 

“Probably a few days,” replied Sammy, “If I can get it done quickly.” 

A few days came and went as Sammy invented. Finally, there was news. The twins now were sitting in a corner behind some boxes, out of sight of the rest of them, listening carefully, and spying glances from time to time. Sammy was droning on about the strange device he had created. The twins found it quite boring, but there other friends were very intent on hearing all about it. 

After a while, the twins heard a strange clicking noise. Suspicious of a monster, they peeked out from behind the boxes cautiously. Instead of a creature, they saw Sammy with his strange device, clicking on the keys. After a while, he stopped. “That would spell out H-E-L-L-O, so when someone sent you that, they would know it said hello.” 

The Twins interests had finally been piqued. They watched In fascination as Sammy explained the language. “I call it Morse code, after myself, Samuel Morse. You know, a little pat on the back from me to myself.” 

Soon enough, the crew learned it. If they needed to talk to each other in secret, they used it. Even when they were in an open space, they just tapped out messages to each other for fun. This would be especially helpful in the past, where no one would know it but them. They had studied the language hard, until they had it roughly memorized (but reference sheets still had to be used at times). Eventually, even the twins had learned it too, practicing rattling out the tones in their spare time. 

The twins thought that another tone based language was cool. It made them feel like they fit in. They could never get their human (and non-human, for that matter) friends to understand them, and then _it hit them. This is a language they all know and understand._ Carefully, one day, they slipped into Leo’s room. He was the only person aware of them, after all. 

“Finado? Moribunda? What are you two doing here?” He asked, knowing that the pair seldom made themselves known. 

Finado gave Moribunda an encouraging nod as she stepped forward, and rattled out “H-E-L-L-O.”


End file.
